


confection

by gothyringwald



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Fight, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Picnics, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: Steve takes Billy on a beach picnic for his birthday, hoping it will ease the troubles he still carries after everything.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 32
Kudos: 126
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	confection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/gifts).



> For lissieisspacey/SparkGoddess for Harringrove for Australia. Thanks SO much, dear, I really hope you like it! I tried to make it as soft and calm as I could and I hope it’s what you were wishing for <33333
> 
> And thanks to socknonny for looking it over for me <333

‘This looks like a good spot,’ Steve says, ‘what do you think?’

‘Doesn’t look any different to the rest of the beach,’ Billy says but he lets the cooler he’s been carrying drop into the sand, anyway, then stretches his arms above his head. ‘Remind me why we need all this junk.’ 

‘It’s a picnic.’ Steve sets the basket he’d borrowed from Mrs Vallens in 4B next to the cooler. ’For _your_ birthday.’ He flushes. ‘I thought it would be nice.’

‘Don’t’—Billy points a finger at Steve—‘say the “b” word again.’

Steve rolls his eyes then spreads out the blanket that was tucked underneath his arm, and sits down.

Waves lap at the shore, a breeze whispers along the bay. The sky is ablaze with orange and pink, bathing the beach in the soft glow of the setting sun. They’re practically alone, here, which is just what Steve wanted. A chance to get away from it all, to forget for just one night, especially on Billy’s birthday. Even if Billy hates celebrating.

Steve had thought that getting Billy to California would be enough. That the sun and surf and sand would chase away the shadows Billy carried within him after everything. But it’s been months and Billy still wakes up in cold sweats, tangled in their sheets, a hunted look in his eyes.

It leaves Steve feeling helpless. What can he do in the face of all of that? It was stupid to think moving away from Hawkins would be enough to help Billy—to help either of them—that Steve could be enough. But he has to do something.

Billy settles beside him on the blanket, arms wrapped around his knees, toes curling into the sand. His brow is furrowed as he looks out over the horizon, soft light catching the gold in his hair. The tan is coming back to his skin, but there are still dark circles beneath his eyes.

Steve is getting better at figuring out Billy’s facial expressions, at reading his moods, but as his gaze roams Billy’s features, he feels lost. ‘Are you happy?’ he asks, heart in his throat.

‘Hm?’ Billy turns to him, blinking.

Steve shakes his head. ‘Are you hungry?’ He gestures to the picnic basket. ‘I packed…a lot.’

The corner of Billy’s lip ticks up as he peers into the basket. ‘You planning on feeding an army there?’

‘No.’ Steve huffs. ‘I wasn’t sure what you’d feel like.’

‘Whatever,’ Billy says, ‘I’m easy.’

Steve lets the opportunity for a cheap quip to pass and turns to the food. His own stomach growls at the sight.

‘Are you sure you didn’t pack all this just for you?’ Billy asks.

‘Shut up.’

Billy winks, then takes the plate Steve offers to him. His eyes narrow as he takes in the layers of cake and cream. ‘This looks like birthday cake.’

‘Thought we weren’t saying the “b” word.’

‘Harrington.’

‘It’s everyday cake,’ Steve says, ‘but if you don’t want it…’ He reaches for the plate but Billy curls a protective arm around it. 

‘Everyday cake is fine.’ Billy stabs his fork into the cake. ‘This is actually edible,’ he says around a mouthful, crumbs spraying everywhere. 

‘Thanks,’ Steve deadpans. 

‘At least you didn’t get the salt and sugar mixed up this time.’

‘That was not my fault,’ Steve says, irritation flickering at Billy’s smirk. He rubs a hand over his face. He wanted this to be relaxing, not—

‘This was stupid.’ Steve sighs.

Billy licks his fork. ‘What was?’

‘Thinking that a picnic would fix everything.’ Steve presses his lips together. ‘Thinking it would make you happy.’

Billy frowns. ‘Who says it’s not?’

‘You don’t even like birthdays.’ The breeze picks up, bringing the scent of brine, blowing Steve’s hair into his face. He pushes his hair back, fiddles with the edge of the blanket. ‘Are you really having a good time?’

‘Yeah.’

‘You don’t seem like it.’

‘What? Do you want me to do cartwheels down the beach, or something?’ Billy gives him a bemused smile. ‘I’m having a good time. It’s a nice night, I’m with you—‘ He breaks off, flushing.

Warmth blooms in Steve’s chest and he ducks his gaze. ‘I just…I want to make things better for you.’ He leaves ‘Make you better’ unsaid but he’s pretty sure Billy hears it all the same.

‘You can’t.’ At Steve’s undoubtedly hurt look Billy huffs. ‘I mean, maybe nothing will.’ He shrugs one shoulder. ‘Maybe I’m just broken.’ He waves Steve off when he tries to protest and says, ‘Doesn’t matter, right now. I wasn’t even thinking about any of that.’ He sets his plate down then leans back on his hands, tipping his head back.

‘Oh.’ Steve swallows. ‘Sorry.’

‘And stop apologising all the time,’ Billy says, lips twitching.

‘So—’ Steve starts, instinctively.

Billy shoves the rest of his cake in Steve’s mouth.

Steve makes an indignant noise and wipes his face off with a napkin. But Billy is wearing that wicked grin Steve loves and it makes Steve’s pulse stutter and his stomach go hot. He picks up his own slice of cake—Billy watching in amusement—then mashes it into Billy’s mouth.

‘Mm, tasty.’ Billy licks his lips, catching the pads of Steve’s fingers, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He snaps his teeth at Steve’s fingers and says, ‘You really wanna start this with me?’

‘Start what?’ Steve says, all mock innocence. He wasn’t planning on a _food fight_ , but there is a lightness in Billy that Steve rarely sees and he’s ached to see him like this again.

Billy raises a brow, reaching for a can of whipped cream. ‘Just remember you’re the one wearing the stupid expensive polo shirt.’ He shakes the can and pops the cap off with his thumb. ‘My shirt cost me a dollar.’

‘I can tell,’ Steve says.

Billy narrows his eyes—‘You’re dead meat, Harrington’—and squirts Steve in the face.

‘Hey!’

Billy pushes Steve down, licks the cream off of his face with long swipes of his tongue. He laps at Steve’s top lip, sending a hot shiver down Steve’s spine, then all but sticks his tongue up Steve’s nose.

‘Ugh,’ Steve says, pushing Billy’s face away, but he’s smiling. ‘You’re disgusting.’

Billy grins. 

It sets Steve’s pulse racing, the way it always does. He brushes Billy’s hair back from his face, traces his thumb along Billy’s cheek. ‘You’re not broken,’ Steve says, voice barely lifting above the whispering waves.

Billy’s jaw goes tense. ‘Are you angling for more cream in your face?’ he asks. ‘Or do I have to find some other way to shut you up?’

Normally, Steve would be annoyed at Billy changing the subject, but he wanted this to be _nice_ , so he lets it go and says, ‘Think you’ll have to find another way.’

Billy huffs out a laugh and then he closes the distance between them. 

The kiss is soft and hot and tastes like birthday cake and cream. When they break apart, Billy rests his forehead against Steve’s, their noses touching, breaths warm between them.

‘I just…wanted you to have a nice night,’ Steve says, letting his eyes slide shut.

‘I am,’ Billy says, and then he shifts around so he’s on his back, head resting on Steve’s stomach.

Steve sinks his hand into Billy’s hair, pushing through the soft curls.

‘You can’t fix everything,’ Billy says. Steve’s hand pauses and Billy grabs it, pulls it to his chest. ‘But it’s…better. When you’re—’ Billy lets out a breath. ‘It’s better with you.’

‘Um,’ Steve says, pulse fluttering. Despite his earlier questions, he wasn’t expecting Billy to say anything like that, and finds himself lost for words. ‘Thank you.’

Billy twists his head so he’s looking up at Steve. The look in his eyes is warm and open. ‘You’re a dork,’ he says.

Steve only hums, fingers tangling through Billy’s hair again. This is what he wanted: Billy at ease, a quiet night, the two of them together. Everything else fades into the background.

But, still, there’s something he wants to say. He twists a curl around his finger, tugs gently. ‘Billy.’

‘Mm.’

Steve hesitates a moment, unsure, then says, ‘Happy birthday.’ 

He braces himself for Billy’s annoyance but his only answer is a soft, contented hum, which fades into the sound of the gentle waves as the sun sinks below the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Feel free to come hang out with me on Tumblr [@gothyringwald](https://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) :) I have a little [moodboard for the fic over here](https://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/190353370835/confection-for-lissieisspacey-for-harringrove) :)


End file.
